


an artist's influence

by zaplarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, artist!zayn, writer!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaplarry/pseuds/zaplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Javadd Malik. The name had Liam's heart racing at a mile a minute. Zayn was a young artist, displaying his artwork in a new art museum that had just been built. Liam was a writer, had his own little section in the newspaper. He was a good writer, he'd always been told. Liam was happy, he really was, but he had always felt like something was missing in his life. Zayn may just be that something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an artist's influence

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, I previously wrote this on Wattpad (Oh hush, I know) but I was thinking I could make it longer and improve it and write it better on here. I really liked the idea so I stuck with this one but it will probably be changed a lot from the one I have on Wattpad (which was actually just a one shot to begin with) .

* * *

 

_Here he was, fidgeting and gnawing on his lip to the point where he tasted blood. He watched the people scattered in the museum, faces etched in amazement at the sight of Zayn's work displayed all along the tall white walls. A look of amusement carved into Zayn's beautiful features as he made 'small talk' with a gray-haired man in a crisp navy blue suit. The man was a little bit on the heavier side, grabbing his stomach as he broke out into fits of laughter, a big smile upon his face. A few girls who looked to be about 16 or 17 walked up to the tan bloke, big grins plastered on their lips._

_Slowly, Liam started to become annoyed. If these girls were to keep it up, this flirting with a man who they aren't even of legal age to date, Liam would miss his chance. That's what Liam was concerned about, and he got more concerned by the minute. Zayn seemed to be a little fed up too, his eyes were focused on pretty much anything but the girls he was supposed to be having a conversation with. Then, they made eye contact._

_Liam and Zayn._

_Zayn and Liam._

_Liam felt a blush creeping up his neck as he hadn't expected the boy's stare to be so sharp, so intense. Liam hadn't even felt his feet moving him toward the boy. Once he got a little bit closer, he realized his eyes were much more complex than he had first thought. They weren't just a dark shade of brown, they seemed almost golden. It seemed like this lad had put little specks of honey into his gorgeous chocolate eyes._

_Obviously, he hadn't done that, because, well, that would be very painful, Liam thinks. He wondered how such a beautiful boy ended up here in this drab old town in a sweaty museum with annoying people. Such a talented, beautiful boy in Wolverhampton. Liam's eyes scanned over some of Zayn's artwork again. Yes, so talented._

_Liam felt he had waited long enough, he waited long enough to talk to this boy. He had seen his artwork many times, this boy even had his own wall, he was that talented. His art was different every time, always better than the last. The thing is, all his work is so phenomenal that you can't tell which is his best work. He's seen all of this art from this insanely talented boy that he's never ever talked to._

_The art he produces makes you feel like you know this boy, like he's telling you all about his life. Everything that's happened to this boy is splattered in the paint and Liam can't, he can't even begin to comprehend or understand what it's like for this boy. He can't even begin to process how this boy is so good at what he does. He's just amazing, bloody incredible, Liam thinks, and once you make eye contact with this talented boy, he pulls you in. His eyes are warm and inviting, and he's not exactly bad-looking either._

_So, Liam found himself nervously walking up to this boy, this boy who is completely better than Liam in every way. It only took a warm smile from Zayn for Liam's nerves to subside. He walked up to Zayn, put out his hand for the lad to take, with an optimistic, "Hi, my name is Liam Payne"._

 

_*_

 

Liam groaned, tugging on his long tan coat that happened to be getting on his last nerve. He just got a copy of last week's paper, struggling to get himself out the door. His eyes scanned that familiar spot and he grinned widely when he noticed his article. He read it over and over, it was fairly short but the people couldn't get enough of it. It was an interview with a girl who had always wanted to be singer.

The lass audition for X Factor four times and then just decided to give it up on the fourth try. She had been good friends with Liam a small amount of her life, considering she worked for the paper before auditioning, she was rather snippy with the interview, cutting it short. The people loved it, nonetheless. That's what Liam loved about his job, people loved his articles no matter what. He could write about sewer rats or alligator feces and it'd be a hit.

Not that he would actually do that, because that's a little bit disgusting. 

 

"Oi, Liam! Before you run outta here, gotta ask ya fer a little favor, yeah?" Liam stopped walking, allowing his boss to catch up with him. The large man gripped Liam's biceps, shaking the lad in his arms.

 

"So, everybody got a real kick out of that interview. Ya think you could do some more? Like, famous people?"

 

"Harvey, darling, if you haven't noticed, we live in Wolverhampton. This is not America, we don't have really famous people here."

 

"Ey, anyone here could be as famous as anyone in that little America."

 

"I don't think so. As much as I'd love to take you up on your offer. I don't think I could find anyone by next week." Liam continued walking down the sidewalk, cursing his boss out mentally.

 

"Sure you can, Liam. They're all around us. There are singers, people in bands, you could interview someone working in a damn Starbucks for God's sake," Harvey gripped Liam's shoulders again, stopping the boy from walking. "Come on, Liam. I'm not asking for a lot." Liam furrowed his brows.

 

"Actually, you kind of are asking for a lot. Even if I did find someone, they'd have to be willing to do it. Some people just don't want a lousy writer wasting their time." 

 

"Lousy writer?! What are you on about? You're the best writer I've got," Harvey leaned closer, whispering in Liam's ear. "So, please don't ever quit on me, I can't retire early." Liam chuckled, pushing the older man away. He walked, staring down at his feet, before realizing his boss was still following closely behind him. He sighed, making eye contact but his boss quickly turned away.

 

"Hey, what's going on there?" Liam looked where his boss's frail finger was pointing. There stood a building that wasn't fully put together yet. There were cranes, a bunch of rubble, tons of people working on it.

 

"I don't know, looks like something is being built there." Liam replied, sighing. 

 

"Alright, son, I can tell I'm bothering you with this. I'm gonna head back but please think about what I said." Liam nodded the older man away.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Will do, Harvey." Liam clutched the paper in his hand, walking the rest of the way to his house. 

 

*

 

A few weeks later, Liam struggling to get by on finding people to interview for his boss. He, unfortunately for himself, agreed to the idea, only because he knew Harvey would hassle him about it even more if he hadn't agreed. He didn't want to admit his struggle to his boss, mostly because he hated talking to him in the first place. Harvey was a nice guy for sure but he definitely knows how to get under your skin. Liam had interviews constantly, and was writing constantly, which helped him in the long run.

Some nights, he stayed up until the early hours of the morning. It was just a silly newspaper article, but Liam took it seriously, only because his boss is annoying as shit and never knows when to shut up. Liam only had one person to interview left and then he was covered for the next couple weeks. That didn't mean his boss wouldn't bother him about it anyway. 

 

"So, are you getting those interviews done? Asking different questions so the readers won't get bored?"

 

"Yes, Harvey." 

 

"Ya still got people? How many interviews ya got left?"

 

"I have one more interview and then I want to quit all this. Enough with the interviews. It's so stressful. It's a side to work I've never been to before and I'm not used to it."

 

"Work kills but we gotta do it to stay alive." 

 

"I know, Harvey, I'm trying. Like I said before though, we live in Wolverhampton. The most fame a person could get here is from going to look for it somewhere else. I'm running out of options."

 

"Why don't you go find some artist or something?" 

 

"Where do you expect me to find an artist?"

 

"I don't know, didn't they just finish that art museum around the corner? Head down there and interview some artsy people. That should keep ya covered for a while."

 

"You work me way too hard. I'm already covered for the next couple weeks. Can't I get a break?"

 

"Go to the museum and ya can get a break there."

 

"Harvey, I swear to God. You piss me off so much. I don't want to go to an art museum. It's always too cold and they're so boring and the art is mediocre." 

 

"Like you've ever been to one before." Harvey spat. 

 

"No, seriously. Just standing there, looking at paint slapped onto a sheet of paper is not my cup of tea. I have much better to do with my life."

 

"Like type words onto a sheet of paper?" Liam rolled his eyes and Harvey chuckled.

 

"I'm not doing it. It'll just be a bunch of art-crazed old ladies. I won't know where to be. What would I even say?"

 

"Find a young artist who doesn't look like an art-crazed old woman and just sit and talk with them."

 

"Yeah, totally. 'Oh, hi, my boss made me come here and talk to you so let's sit and have a nice chat about art and stuff when I really know nothing about art at all but you do so hey', like that?" Harvey grinned, slapping a hand over his mouth to contain his laughter.

 

"Not really what I had in mind but go ahead." A cheeky smile made his way onto Harvey's face as Liam got up out of his seat, rolling his eyes, mentally cursing his boss out, seems like he's been doing a lot of that lately. 

 

*

 

Liam wound up at the art museum's front door, still wondering why he was doing this. He pushed it open, not knowing what would be on the other side of the door. It. Was. Horrible.

It was like a high school prom, a bunch of nicely dressed, sweaty people, talking louder than they should be. Except there was no music. He groaned, making his way by the crowd and walking upstairs, hoping it would be better. Not much better, it was just less dim. There were large glass windows on the wall opposite the stairs.

There were a bunch of random walls that didn't connect to each other, and just stood in space by themselves. It was a big building, encasing large quantities of people. Luckily, it was more quiet and calm upstairs, with less people. There were a few artists who stood proudly by their work as parents try to keep their child from ruining it. It wasn't even that good in the first place.

Liam actually contemplated leaving right then and there. He pushed through the thought and kept walking, looking at a few pictures and he noticed people touring the place with a guide. He rubbed his hands over his face, wondering just what was he doing here. He kept walking and his eyes tracked a few works that were actually really really good, Liam thinks. They looked like graffiti.

 

"Best ones in the whole place." Liam mutters to himself. Then he was met with an even more beautiful sight. A young man, dark and handsome. Liam was almost drooling. This was the boy, Liam thinks.

This was the boy he was going to interview. Not only was his artwork the best in the entire building, well, he was quite nice to look at too. He could pass as a sculpture himself. He looked like he was sculpted by Gods, Liam thinks. He took another look at his art, looking closely enough, he found the boy's signature on one of his paintings.

Zayn Javadd Malik. The name felt beautiful leaving his lips. It suited the boy perfectly. Suddenly, he became nervous to talk to this boy. He was insanely gorgeous and maybe even perfect.

Liam felt intimidated. He decided 'fuck this' and ran out of that museum as fast as he could. He ran down the corner, back to the small shop he calls his workplace. He was met with Harvey once again.

 

"So?"

 

"Uh, I couldn't find anyone." Harvey rolled his eyes.

 

"You couldn't find  _anyone_ in that huge museum?" _  
_

 

"Well, of course there were people. Just a bunch of old women, mostly, though." Liam lied. Liam didn't normally lie to his boss, or anyone, really. That's why when he did lie, it seemed more genuine. Harvey just nodded, accepting the answer.

 

"I want you to try it again. That's our last shot for any other interviews. Just interview one artist and you can go back to writing like you usually did. From then on, if you want to do an interview, fine, but I won't make you." 

 

"Okay, that's alright." 

 

*

 

The next couple of weeks rolled around way too quickly. Liam was soon running out of time and running out of articles to publish. He had published all his previously written articles, which meant he had to get his bum down to the art museum, and set up an interview or he'd get an ear full from Harvey. Liam found himself in front of those familiar doors once again. He pushed them open, running directly upstairs once again. He walked to Zayn's wall, where it was scattered with new artworks. New beautiful artworks, only to notice Zayn wasn't there. His beautiful boy wasn't there. So, Liam left and made his way to his little shop, also getting chewed out by Harvey, mind you. He worked hard that day, doing whatever Harvey said and doing it right. He told Harvey he'd go back in next week again. It was only two weeks without an article from Liam in the paper, the people can manage, Liam thinks. 

 

*

 

Here he was, fidgeting and gnawing on his lip to the point where he tasted blood. He watched the people scattered in the museum, faces etched in amazement at the sight of Zayn's work displayed all along the tall white walls. A look of amusement carved into Zayn's beautiful features as he made 'small talk' with a gray-haired man in a crisp navy blue suit. The man was a little bit on the heavier side, grabbing his stomach as he broke out into fits of laughter, a big smile upon his face. A few girls who looked to be about 16 or 17 walked up to the tan bloke, big grins plastered on their lips.

Slowly, Liam started to become annoyed. If these girls were to keep it up, this flirting with a man who they aren't even of legal age to date, Liam would miss his chance. That's what Liam was concerned about, and he got more concerned by the minute. Zayn seemed to be a little fed up too, his eyes were focused on pretty much anything but the girls he was supposed to be having a conversation with. Then, they made eye contact.

Liam and Zayn.

Zayn and Liam.

Liam felt a blush creeping up his neck as he hadn't expected the boy's stare to be so sharp, so intense. Liam hadn't even felt his feet moving him toward the boy. Once he got a little bit closer, he realized his eyes were much more complex than he had first thought. They weren't just a dark shade of brown, they seemed almost golden. It seemed like this lad had put little specks of honey into his gorgeous chocolate eyes.

Obviously, he hadn't done that, because, well, that would be very painful, Liam thinks. He wondered how such a beautiful boy ended up here in this drab old town in a sweaty museum with annoying people. Such a talented, beautiful boy in Wolverhampton. Liam's eyes scanned over some of Zayn's artwork again. Yes, so talented.

Liam felt he had waited long enough, he waited long enough to talk to this boy. He had seen his artwork many times, this boy even had his own wall, he was that talented. His art was different every time, always better than the last. The thing is, all his work is so phenomenal that you can't tell which is his best work. He's seen all of this art from this insanely talented boy that he's never ever talked to.

The art he produces makes you feel like you know this boy, like he's telling you all about his life. Everything that's happened to this boy is splattered in the paint and Liam can't, he can't even begin to comprehend or understand what it's like for this boy. He can't even begin to process how this boy is so good at what he does. He's just amazing, bloody incredible, Liam thinks, and once you make eye contact with this talented boy, he pulls you in. His eyes are warm and inviting, and he's not exactly bad-looking either.

So, Liam found himself nervously walking up to this boy, this boy who is completely better than Liam in every way. It only took a warm smile from Zayn for Liam's nerves to subside. He walked up to Zayn, put out his hand for the lad to take, with an optimistic, "Hi, my name is Liam Payne". 

 

"Hi, Liam. I'm Zayn. What can I do for you?" Zayn said, taking Liam's hand in his own. Liam noted that Zayn had a bird tattoo on his hand. Liam looked back up into Zayn's eyes and man, they were much prettier up close. Liam blushed, retreating his hand. 

 

"Uh, I'm a writer for the Wolverhampton Times." Zayn smiled, nodding.

 

"Oh, a writer. That's sick, man. I wish I could write. Go on, yeah?" Liam really liked Zayn already. He was beautiful, an artist, and he just seemed like a generally cool person.

 

"I was just wondering, like, I've seen your work and you're really good. I was wondering if I could possibly interview you for the paper?" 

 

"Oh, yeah. Sure, when are you free?" Zayn asked cheerfully. Liam grinned widely.

 

"Thank you so much, Zayn. My boss would have my hind end if you would've said no." Zayn chuckled and Liam swears it was the most beautiful thing he's heard in a long time.

 

"Ahh, it's okay. It's really no trouble. When do you want to do it?" 

 

"Um, is now okay? I really have to get this article ready for next week, I'm two weeks behind." Zayn smiled.

 

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine. Today's fine. I can't do it right now just bec-"

 

"Go ahead, Zayn. I'll cover for ya." The man in the blue suit said, putting his arm around Zayn. Zayn looked at me and shrugged.

"Shall we, then?" He asked. 

 

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, definitely." Liam followed Zayn downstairs, scared to say anything as he might say something stupid. 

 

"Do you have a ride?"

 

"Uh, no. I walked here. Is that a problem?" Zayn smirked, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

 

"Not at all. I have a ride. I was just wondering because I didn't want you to have to leave your car here or something."

 

"No, no. I walked. I work in that little shop around the corner. Not far."

 

"Oh, nice. You know, I always wanted to be an English teacher."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, it's kind of like being a writer, yeah?"

 

"Actually, no." Zayn chuckled, running a hand over his tummy.

 

"Now I've just embarrassed myself." 

 

"No, you're fine. Don't worry," Liam said, chuckling as a blush crept up Zayn's neck. "I guess it kind of is like being a writer. The jobs are much different though." 

 

As the two approached Zayn's car, Zayn spoke up.

 

"Hope you don't mind, my car's a mess." Zayn said, getting in the driver's seat.

 

"It's okay. I don't mind it." 

 

The drive to Zayn's was quiet, but it was comfortable. The radio was on but at a low volume. Liam just admired the nature as it rolled by his window. As they got to Zayn's house, Liam was shocked at how big Zayn's house was.

 

"Do you live here on your own?" He asked Zayn, getting out of the car.

 

"Yeah, all by myself." 

 

"Your house is huge, mate!" Zayn chuckled.

 

"Thanks. Get a lot of money having my art in the museum."

 

"Really?"

 

"If people buy, yeah." Zayn walked Liam up to the door, unlocking it and allowing them both inside. "Sorry for the mess."

 

"Mess? What mess? Your house is insane, man. It's so nice." Zayn smirked, chewing his lip.

 

"Here, come on. I'll show you my favorite room." Zayn led Liam up the stairs and into a fairly big room with bright green walls and graffiti artworks scattered all across the floor. The floor was covered entirely in large paper and there was a random chair sitting in the back. Art and paint cans were thrown in various directions and he had posters littering the walls. 

 

"Wow, Zayn, this is-"

 

"I thought we could do the interview in here." Zayn said, a smirk etched on his pretty features. 

 

"What?" Liam asked, staring around the room. Zayn snapped his fingers in Liam's face, causing him to focus.

 

"The interview?" Zayn asked, looking amused.

 

"Oh! Right. Sorry, let me just...um." Zayn burst out into laughter and Liam blushed. Zayn sat down on the paper covered floor and Liam followed suit. 

 

"It's so cool in here, Z." Zayn blushed at the nickname. 

 

"Sorry, that just slipped out."

 

"Don't be sorry. No one's ever called me that. I like it." Liam blushed again. Zayn always makes him blush.

 

"Well, okay. I'll call you that then." Zayn smiled.

 

"Okay." They sat in a comfortable silence as Liam was still staring around the room in complete amazement.

 

"Can you like paint or something? Like, I just wanna see how you do it." Zayn nodded, grabbing a mask and a spray paint can. 

 

"Basically, just like this." Zayn said, spraying the paint onto a piece of paper. 

 

"Just like that? Just randomly? There's no thought process?"

 

"Not really, no. I just do whatever I want to and it gets accepted into art galleries." Zayn said, smiling behind the mask. Liam smiled, and they made eye contact before Zayn nervously turned away. 

 

"That's so cool. Honestly. You're bloody incredible." Liam could see Zayn's cheeks flush even from behind the mask. Liam watched as Zayn signed his name with something that looked like it could pass as an eyeliner pencil. 

 

"You spelled your name with an 'I' ?"

 

"Yeah, that's my actual name. Z-A-I-N. My birth name, I just sign it with a 'Y' for the stuff in the galleries. I don't know, I just like it better. I spell it with an 'I' while I'm at home, just messing around. I don't know why, I just do."

 

"So, 'Zayn' with a 'Y' is kind of like a stage name or a pseudonym?"

 

"Kind of, yeah. In a way. It is my name, but yeah. I don't know. I just like the way it looks with a 'Y'." 

 

"That's okay. I'm not judging you," Zayn smiled, taking off his mask. "You're like, a really cool person." Zayn blushed, nodding and turning away from Liam. 

 

"Thanks, man."

 

"Now can I ask you something?" Zayn asked, looking at Liam expectantly. 

 

"Um, sure?" Liam blushed as the words came out.

 

"Are you gay?" Zayn asked calmly. Liam's eyes widened.

 

"No! Well, yeah, kind of. I'm bisexual." Zayn nodded quietly, looking back at his graffiti. 

 

"Is that a problem? Are you, like, homophobic or something?" Zayn turned to Liam, honey eyes widening.

 

"No! Definitely not a problem. I'm bisexual too."

 

"You are?"

 

"Well, I like boys more than girls most of the time but yes."

 

"Oh, me too. So, why'd you ask?"

 

"I don't know. I could kind of tell?"

 

"It's that obvious?" Zayn smirked, nodding.

 

"A little bit, yeah."

 

"Can I tell you something, Li?" Liam blushed and nodded, running his tongue over his lips. "I'm Muslim."

 

"You are? Why'd you tell me that? That's kind of personal, isn't it?" Zayn nodded.

 

"Yeah, but I feel like I know you now." Liam grinned widely, white teeth showing.

 

"I kind of feel that way too."

 

"My dad's not too proud of me being into lads. I mean, he supports me. It's pretty lucky because that's not really allowed in my religion. So far, all of my family has been supportive. I mean, it's not like it's impossible to be Muslim and be gay or be Muslim and still support homosexuality or at least not care."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Zayn chuckled.

 

"We went from art to Muslim homosexuality insanely quick, Li." Liam chuckled and nodded, covering his mouth with his hand. The two sat in a comfortable silence until Liam spoke up.

 

"I think it's awesome that your family supports you. You're one of the lucky ones. Never forget that, Zayn." Liam said fondly, placing a hand on Zayn's leg. 

 

"Yeah, I won't forget it. I'm a big family person. My family is before anything else. That's just how I am."

 

"That's sweet of you." Liam said, smiling, and Zayn nodded.

 

"I have a question." 

 

"Go ahead, Li."

 

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Zayn shook his head.

 

"Nope." Liam's eyes widened in shock.

 

"How have you not had a boyfriend? I don't understand this." Zayn chuckled.

 

"I just haven't, I guess."

 

"I don't understand. You like boys and I mean, you're not exactly what I would consider ugly." Zayn's mouth spread into a goofy grin.

 

"Thanks, Liam. I'll remember that." Liam blushed. 

 

"I'll get this cleaned up." Zayn said, referring to the scrap paper he painted on earlier. Liam nodded in understanding.

 

"Do you think you could paint me something sometime?" Liam asked boldly. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. I could paint you something, easy."

 

"I can't tell if that's good or bad." Zayn rolled his eyes, walking out with the scrap paper. Liam waited too long for his liking so he followed Zayn downstairs and into the kitchen. 

 

"Got some paint on me. Just washing it off." Zayn dried his hands off with a towel, making eye contact with Liam.

 

"You have really pretty eyes, Liam."

 

"Oh, t-thank you." Liam stuttered awkwardly. Liam chewed his lip, turning away, avoiding Zayn's stare. Liam's not used to such pretty boys complimenting him. 

 

"Sorry, was that weird?" 

 

"No! No, it wasn't weird. I'm just not used to it is all," Liam reassured Zayn. "I think I better go, I have to write that article and hopefully not get in trouble with my boss," Liam pulled out his phone from his back pocket. "Speaking of which, he's looking for me. So, yeah. I better go." Zayn nodded, hoping he hadn't scared Liam off. Zayn leaned forward for a hug. "Oh, yeah," Liam muttered, hugging Zayn back. "So, are we, like, friends now?" 

 

"Obviously." Liam smiled and hugged Zayn again.

 

"Thanks for having me."

 

"Thanks for coming over." 

 

"I'll write good about you, I promise."

 

"You better." 

 

"Bye."

 

*

 

Liam, since, published his article. It wasn't even written in an interview format. Liam basically just wrote about how interesting Zayn is, it was pretty much a fangirl moment. Liam was able to get Harvey off his back until at least next week so he really didn't care.  

 

"Ey, Liam. You got a letter." Harvey dropped a nice pink envelope on Liam's desk. It wasn't uncommon for people to send Liam letters about how phenomenal his writing is or give him ideas for the next week's article, so Liam just figured that's what it was. He opened the letter. It read

 

_Hi, Liam. I hope I've got the right place._

_You said you worked in the little shop around the corner_

_and_ _I found a mailbox by it_ _so I just thought 'what the hell'?_

_Anyway, there's gonna be an auction at the art museum_

_and I was wondering if you wanted to come? It's this week._

_You don't really have to do anything but be there with me._

_I'd love to have you there. It's like a party though, you'll have fun._

_Give me a call!_

_Zayn (Zain) J. Malik_

 

 

And a number at the bottom. Liam smiled at the letter and saved Zayn's number in his phone, reminding himself to call Zayn later. 

 

"Who was it from?" Harvey's voice cut into Liam's thoughts. 

 

"Just a friend."

 

"Last time I checked, you don't have any friends, Liam." Liam rolled his eyes and shot daggers at his boss. 

 

"I have friends!"

 

"Name one."

 

"Zayn."

 

"Is Zayn imaginary?"

 

"No, I met him a few days ago. We're friends. He even said so!" Harvey burst out in uproar laughter.

 

"Okay, sure."

 

"You know what? I'll call him right now!" 

 

"You do that." Liam found Zayn's contact name and hit call, putting him on speaker. Harvey just stood there. 

 

" _Hello?_ "

 

"Hi, Zayn!" 

 

" _Liam, hi. How are you? Are you coming to the auction?_ "

 

"Yeah, I'll go, mate."

 

" _Oh, awesome! I can't wait. It'll be fun. I know I made it sound boring in the letter but it's actually pretty fun. There are drinks, you know. It's just a good time. I usually get a lot of money so that's even better, right?_ "

 

"Cocky much?"

 

" _Well, if I'm honest. I do have the best artwork there._ "

 

"That is true. Yeah, anyway. I'll call you back later. I'm at work, obviously."

 

" _Yeah, yeah. That's fine. See you then. I'll text you the dates and everything._ "

 

"Yeah, okay. Bye."

 

Harvey stood there, dumbfounded. Liam just smirked.

 

*

 

Liam hated loud parties, he hated loud people, well, Liam just hated loud noise. He realized he was here for Zayn and he wasn't gonna let anything ruin that. He made an effort to dress sort of nice for this. Liam ran up the stairs and walked in the direction he thought Zayn would be. 

 

"Liam, hey," Zayn grinned at the sight of his friend and pulled him in for a hug. Liam smiled, accepting Zayn's hug. "How are you? You look nice."

 

"Thanks, so do you." 

 

"It's pretty loud in here, Z."

 

"I know, I hate it."

 

"You said this would be fun. I hate loud people."

 

"I know, I know. It gets to be fun. Just relax a little bit. Have a drink." Liam took Zayn's advice and got a drink from some guy holding a tray. He downed it like a shot and got another, downing that one too. 

 

"Well, don't get too carried away." Liam giggled, literally giggled, putting his arm around Zayn. 

 

"When does this thing start?" Liam asked, watching Zayn intently. 

 

"Shouldn't be long." Zayn answered, taking another sip of his drink. As the auction began to start, Liam and Zayn just kept drinking until it came to Zayn's art to be auctioned off. People payed mass amounts to get their hands on Zayn's work. Hell, Liam even auctioned a bit for Zayn's art. 

 

"No, no, Liam. Don't spend anything. We're friends, I can easily paint you something that won't cost you."

 

"But that one looks so cool, man." 

 

"I can make another one, just don't spend any money when you're almost drunk." Liam giggled, wrapping his arms around Zayn. 

 

"So are you, you know."

 

"But I'm still being rational." 

 

"Okay, okay. I won't buy." Liam agreed, kneading his hands through Zayn's hair. Zayn chuckled.

 

"Get off me, you goon."

 

Soon, all of Zayn's works were auctioned off and payed for. Zayn got a reasonable amount of money for them. Liam was getting drunker by the minute while Zayn drank less. 

 

"Promise you'll paint me something, Z?"

 

"Yeah, sure. You look so drunk."

 

"Hahah, 'M not drunk."

 

"You are drunk. Why don't you come to my house? I'm not letting you drive back to your house."

 

"Why not? I'm fine."

 

"The hell you are."

 

"Really, I'm fine." Zayn shook his head as he half-carried, half-dragged Liam to his car. 

 

"I'll drive you to my house. We can get your car later, okay?"

 

"Mngh." 

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Zayn buckled Liam up before heading to the driver's side, starting the car up and making his way out of the parking lot. It didn't take long for them to arrive back at Zayn's. 

 

"Come on, buddy, gotta help me out here." Zayn said, pulling Liam out of the car.

 

"Ungh." Zayn led Liam to his bedroom, laying him down on the bed. 

 

"Doubt you'll want to sleep in these." He muttered, stripping Liam down to his boxers. Zayn did the same for himself and plopped himself on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

*

 

Liam woke up to extreme head pain. He didn't recognize his surroundings and he crept downstairs, smelling bacon. He was at Zayn's house. Liam walked back into the bedroom, only then noticing the pill and the cup of water on the bedside table. He downed the pill and the water, waiting for the effects to kick in. He tip-toed downstairs, not wanting to be too loud. He walked into the kitchen, plopping himself into a chair at the table with a groan.

 

"Well, good morning, sleeping beauty," Liam only groaned again and that made Zayn smile. "Making breakfast."

 

"Smells good," Liam got up and hugged Zayn from behind and kissed his neck, it all came as a shock to Zayn. "Feed me, husband." 

 

"Was I asleep at the wedding or?"

 

"Yeah, but we made it work." Liam replied, groaning. Zayn chuckled.

 

"Almost done, babe. Sit down." Liam blushed, sitting down. Zayn dished Liam up and set his food right in front of him, causing the boy to chow down, shoveling food into his mouth.

 

"Don't choke, Li."

 

"Thanks for the advice." They ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

 

"How'd people like the article?"

 

"Have you not read it?"

 

"I did read it."

 

"Oh, well. It went well. I didn't get any hate letters so I guess that's good."

 

"You've gotten hate letters before?"

 

"No, it was...I don't know, I'm tired." Zayn only chuckled, placing his hand atop Liam's. 

 

"You poor baby." 

 

"I know." 

 

*

 

It was on a late Saturday night when Zayn and Liam found themselves at the art museum yet again. 

 

"Zayn, what are we doing here? Is it even open at this time of night?"

 

"No, but I have a key."

 

"How did you get that?"

 

"Don't worry about it. I want to show you something." Zayn opened the door, revealing sparkling lights shaped into a pathway toward the stairs. 

 

"What is this?" 

 

"Shh, just wait. I wanna show you." Zayn led Liam up the stairs, bright lights showing their path. 

 

"This is crazy, Zayn. We shouldn't be here."

 

"Calm down, it'll be fine." 

 

"What are you showing me anyway?"

 

"A new artwork they just put up a few nights ago." 

 

"I can see that any other time."

 

"No, Liam. Damn, I try and make this romantic, put sparkly lights and everything and you just won't have it!" Zayn whisper-yelled.

 

"You want this to be romantic?" 

 

"Yes! I want it to be just us, I want it to be romantic. Now will you just put your stupid hand in mine and let me show you?" Liam bit his lip, blushing. He gave Zayn his hand for him to hold.

 

"Sorry." Liam muttered softly. Zayn led Liam to his wall and covered Liam's eyes.

 

"Wait a minute. Okay, stand here."

 

"Can I see?" Zayn smiled, uncovering Liam's eyes. What Liam saw shocked him. 

 

"I-Is that me?" Zayn nodded proudly. 

 

"I decided to take a crack at drawing and this is what I came up with. All my other ones are graffiti though."

 

"W-Wow, Zayn. I don't know what to say."

 

"Don't have to say anything. Just kiss me." Liam turned to Zayn, his eyes widening. Zayn nodded and Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck, kissing him sweetly. Liam pulled away, flashing a white grin. 

 

"You tried drawing just to draw me?"

 

"Yeah, I did. Obviously, with graffiti, I can't capture your pretty smile or your gorgeous eyes." Liam blushed, burying his face in Zayn's chest. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

"No problem, babe." 

 

The two stayed there in each other's arms. Liam couldn't stop staring at the picture Zayn drew. It was so detailed, so vivid, so obvious it was Liam. You could tell from a mile away. They stayed there until they fell asleep only to be kicked out in the morning.

 

And maybe, just maybe that was okay. 

 

 


End file.
